Time To Decide
by Nayru25
Summary: Il a essayé de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Mais est-il seulement capable de lutter contre ces yeux verts qui hantent ses rêves? Après tout, il n'a jamais su lui dire non... AkuRoku/Roxas X Namine


_**Voilà une idée qui trottait dans mon esprit depuis bien trop longtemps...**_

**_Je n'aime pas spécialement Naminé mais j'avais promis à quelqu'un de l'inclure dans une de mes fics, et je dois dire qu'en l'écrivant, j'ai appris à l'apprécier.  
Mais bon, chassez le naturel et il reviens au galop... Cette fics est donc avant tout un Akuroku._**

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira...

**_Bonne lecture._**

_**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette histoire de m'appartient.**_

_

* * *

_

**Time to Decide**

_Il faisait froid.  
__Si froid.  
__Un vent glacial lui mordait la peau.  
__Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de chaleur.  
__Oui, n'importe quoi._

_Il était perdu quelque part dans les ténèbres, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
__Seul._

_Et curieusement, à force de patience, la chaleur tant attendue finit par arriver.  
__Elle était brutale, étouffante.  
__Mais contrairement à l'instant précédent, Il se sentit bien, réconforté._

_Un souffle passa près de son oreille.  
__Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son bienfaiteur et tomba sur des yeux verts qui le fixaient avec insistance._

_De l'insistance et de la tendresse._

Roxas se réveilla doucement, ouvrant un œil, se laissant éblouir par les rayons de soleil avant de consentir à ouvrir le deuxième.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

Cette voix si douce…  
Roxas roula sur le coté pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle.

- Bonjour Naminé…

Il caressa doucement sa joue avec le revers de sa main et l'accueillit tendrement quand elle vint se lover contre lui.  
Elle était si douce, si calme.  
Mais malgré tout, elle était complètement incapable de calmer les tourments de Roxas.

Il était habitué à vivre dans les ténèbres depuis tellement d'années…  
Même la belle Naminé n'avait su qu'éclairer un peu son parcours.  
Grâce à elle, il ne s'était pas perdu… Pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, et il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir épousé, ce délicieux jour d'été, il y avait bientôt trois ans.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et y emmêla ses doigts.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs… Encore un cauchemar ?

- Hum… Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un cauchemar… Plutôt à un rêve assez étrange…

Etrange oui…  
L'espace d'une minute, peut être plus, il s'était senti serein, face à ces yeux émeraude et à cette chaleur incongrue.  
Et cette sensation lui manquait déjà.

Un frisson parcouru son échine à cette pensée.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Ca ira Naminé, ce n'est qu'un simple rêve.

Elle plissa les yeux.  
Elle connaissait Roxas par cœur, il y avait si longtemps qu'ils se côtoyaient et partageaient leur quotidien.  
Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien

- Mais tu sais bien que…

- Ca suffit, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est clair pourtant non ?

Roxas se leva brusquement du lit et enfila son peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Naminé seule au milieu des draps blancs.  
Décidément, même elle n'arriverait pas à changer ce caractère soupe au lait.

Mais il était comme ça, et c'était de cette façon qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Roxas s'était assit près de la fenêtre et regardait les jardins avoisinants, une tasse de café à la main.  
Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, ces yeux verts revenaient au galop hanter son esprit, avec cette étrange expression qui mélangeait si bien tristesse et affection.

Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela lui était inconnu, non… Ca lui était même très familier.  
Car ces yeux étaient ceux de celui qu'il avait aimé, plus que tout.

Et étrangement, ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, et de plus en plus troublants...

Il balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser ses pensées.

« Quel idiot je fais… Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout. »

Chaque nuit hantée par ces chimères laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Roxas.  
Comme si le vide qui sévissait en lui s'agrandissait encore un peu plus.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si sa vie ne lui plaisait pas, Naminé prenait soin de lui, et d'une certaine façon, il était très heureux.

- Naminé…

Il passa sa main sur son visage en pensant qu'il avait encore été désagréable avec elle.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Ces rêves n'appartenaient qu'à lui et il ne laisserait personne les lui voler.  
Même pas elle.  
Pourtant elle avait presque tous les droits sur lui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et partit en direction de la salle de bain, persuadé qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui rendrait un peu l'esprit.

Il croisa sa femme dans le couloir, qui lui adressa un bref regard avant de fixer le sol avec instance.  
A ce moment, Roxas se sentit coupable.  
Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait envoyé sur les roses tellement de fois.

Sans crier gare, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou.

- Ne m'en veux pas…

Il respira profondément ses cheveux blonds et murmura près de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment dur avec toi parfois…

Il sentait le cœur de Naminé battre à tout rompre. Etait-ce à cause de la surprise ou bien… ?  
Le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le doux battement.

- Ton cœur… on dirait qu'il…

- …_On dirait qu'il va exploser !_

_Un éclat de rire retentit.  
__Le visage souriant qui était précédemment scotché sur le torse de Roxas se relève et de longues mèches rouges retombent sur ses épaules._

_Le blond sent ses joues rougir sous l'effet de la remarque de son compagnon.  
__Si seulement il connaissait l'objet de son trouble…_

_Le rouge se rapproche du visage de Roxas,  
__Celui-ci le repousse en arrière d'une pichenette sur le front._

_- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis, comment peux tu être sur que c'est un cœur hum ?_

_- Parce que je le sais… C'est tout._

_L'homme s'approche de ses lèvres et les effleure avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.  
__Il ouvre ses yeux…. Ils sont tellement grands, tellement remplis de tous ces sentiments…. Tellement…_

Roxas ouvrit brusquement les yeux  
Il était toujours dans les bras de sa femme, au milieu du couloir.  
Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'avait duré son « absence »

Naminé leva sa tête et le regarda avec un regard interrogatif.  
Perturbé, il la relâcha et se dirigea prestement vers la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

* * *

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur lui et emportait une partie de ses idées noires avec elle.  
Il respirait par saccade, les yeux fermés, son front appuyé contre le mur de la douche.  
L'air commençait à lui manquer, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.  
Sa main se porta sur son cœur, comme si le toucher pouvait suffire à calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas oublier ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple… Je pourrais la rendre heureuse, je pourrais…

Il se rappelait bien trop de choses après toutes ces années.  
Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douceur de ses cheveux, de l'odeur de sa peau, du goût de ses lèvres… Et tout cela lui était insupportable.

Il reprit un peu de contenance et coupa l'arrivée d'eau avant de sortir de la douche, enroulé dans un long peignoir à damier.

Il était décidé.  
Il devait faire un trait sur tous ces souvenirs, même si cela lui faisait mal, même si le simple fait de penser à cette idée lui arrachait le cœur.  
Il devait le faire.

Pour elle.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que de nouveaux rêves étranges ne viennent de nouveau perturber les nuits de Roxas.

Cela aurait du le réjouir, suite à sa veine promesse mais bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas du tout lui convenir.  
Il sentait un immense vide grandir en lui à chaque nouveau jour qui passait, et l'anxiété se lisait de plus en plus sur son visage.  
Il ne mangeait presque plus, dormait mal et même Naminé n'arrivait plus à lui redonner le sourire.

Il était dépendant de cet homme, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.  
Une drogue dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer.

* * *

_Une main effleura son bras, l'agrippa, l'attira contre lui.  
__Il l'enlaça comme si il voulait le retenir à jamais, il ne le laisserait pas partir._

_Une douce chaleur envahit Roxas, comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de lui._

_Mais cette fois, il était plus près, si près.  
__Le blond pouvait sentir son odeur, il pouvait toucher ses cheveux flamboyants.  
__Il pouvait rester lové contre lui un temps indéfini._

_Il respirait difficilement, son cœur recommençait à s'emballer.  
__Le feu ardent commençait à le consumer de l'intérieur_

_« Tu es à moi, et à moi seul, n'oublie jamais ça… »_

_Une main releva son menton. Un doux frisson le parcoura quand il sentit les douces lèvres du rouge parcourir son visage, son cou._

_« Tu me manque…»_

_Axel…_

Roxas se réveilla en sueur, la gorge sèche.  
Un certain temps lui fût nécessaire pour émerger de son sommeil et reprendre ses esprits.

Il passa sa main sur le drap à coté de lui avant de remarquer que Naminé n'était pas là.  
Il posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

- Axel…

Son cœur se serra. Il repensa à lui, à ce regard désespéré qu'il lui avait adressé.  
Il prit conscience qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir ses bonnes résolutions.  
Il n'était absolument pas près à laisser tout derrière lui aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensé, il y avait quelques années, lorsqu'il avait demandé Naminé en mariage.

Il avait surestimé son cœur, bien trop faible au final.

Il sentit le besoin urgent de serrer Naminé dans ses bras, pour se rassurer, pour y chercher un peu de chaleur, pour faire face au froid qu'avait laissé Axel en lui donnant le droit de se réveiller sans lui.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il trouva le mot de sa femme sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je suis partie voir Kairi,

A ce soir,

Je t'aime.

Naminé. »

* * *

Un petit café calme, quelque part en ville. C'était le lieu idéal.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui.

Naminé avait revêtu petite robe blanche d'été.  
Le soleil brillait au dehors, c'était une journée magnifique.

- Tu en es sure ?

Kairi avait su immédiatement au ton grave de Naminé qu'elle devait venir à ce rendez vous, car le moment approchait.

- Il ne s'agit plus seulement de rêves…. Cette nuit, il a dit son nom dans son sommeil.

Naminé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle les balaya bien vite d'un revers de la main, elle devait être forte.  
Kairi posa sa main sur la sienne, essayant vainement de la rassurer.

- Peut être que…

- Non.

Son ton était catégorique, elle avait déjà pris sa décision bien des années plus tôt, quand elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir l'épouser.

- J'ai eu tellement de chance de pouvoir entrer dans sa vie… Je savais tout cela, et malgré tout j'ai accepté. Maintenant je dois assumer mes décisions passées.

Mais cette fois, elle ne pût retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, tard dans la soirée, elle trouva Roxas étalé sur le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'il sentit ses doux bras passer autour de son cou.

Il caressa son poignet de son pouce avec une douceur infinie.  
Naminé se pencha au dessus de sa tête et déposa un léger baiser sur son front

- Tu as l'air inquiet.

Roxas détourna les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face.

- J'ai une importante décision à prendre…

Naminé le serra un peu plus fort, déposa son front sur le sien.  
Elle avait raison, comme toujours en ce qui le concernait.

- Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte.

Elle avait du mal à retenir sa voix de trembler.  
Elle savait qu'en lui disant ça, elle lui donnait son accord, elle ne lui en voudrait pas.  
Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Roxas tourna sa tête pour se retrouver face à elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
Il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa, fermant doucement les yeux.

Il était sincère, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle en doute un seul instant.  
Pas maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, pour le rejoindre lui.

* * *

_Une silhouette se dessine dans le noir, des yeux émeraude tranchent les ténèbres.  
__Une main le rattrape, avant qu'il ne tombe.  
__Des bras s'accrochent à sa taille._

_« Tu en as mis du temps…. Roxas… »_

_Le blond se blottit dans ses bras, cache son visage dans son cou.  
__Il embrasse avec amour chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre.  
__Il prend le temps de respirer son odeur, de profiter de la chaleur qu'il dégage.  
__Il souffre, mais il sait que cela passera avec le temps, parce que sa place est ici, avec lui._

_Axel passe ses mains dans son dos et caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
__Pour une fois, il gardera le silence.  
__Il sait que l'eau qui coule dans son cou n'est pas de la pluie._

_« Merci pour tout Naminé »_

* * *

Elle caresse doucement la joue pâle de Roxas.  
Ses doigts glissent le long de ses lèvres et redescendent vers son cou.

Ces derniers instants sont précieux, elle ne veut rien oublier de lui, de ce qu'ils ont vécus.

« Malgré tout, tu m'as rendu heureuse, quoique tu puisse penser… »

Une larme roule sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur les draps blancs.  
Il ne se réveillera plus.  
Il est déjà bien loin, marchant dans les ténèbres aux cotés d'Axel.

Peut être courent-ils désespérément après quelque chose qu'ils ont déjà…


End file.
